All's Fair in Love and War
by Institute of Broken Books
Summary: Sirius and Lily are in a normal, and happy realtionship.. or So it Seems. Their perfect World comes crashing down on them fast When lily discovers Sirius' Secret. And What is with Him? Who is he? Why is he always there? R&R much better than the Summeary..
1. In Front Of the Green Screen

All's Fair in Love and War

By, _Institute of Broken Books_

**Author's Note:** YAY! We finally stuck with something! We came up with a plot and stuck with it, and more beyond that… WE FINISHED! Thank the lord! Praise the heavens! YES! We know that there may be a few places that are inconsistent with the book, but to be honest… We don't care. I'm sorry if you hate it. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. WARNINGS: Slash, Sex, Rape, language, perversion, obsession, character death and mutilation, and whatever else our sick minds came up with. I will only warn you once. Otherwise… it's your fault.

**Disclaimer**: WE OWN HARRY POTTER! IT IS OURS! IF WE ARE LYING LET... (Lindsey: Hey! I'm not falling for that one again... Paige: Suit yourself.) Paige: LET GOD STRIKE ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! **BAM!

* * *

**

"_Lies  
Look at me now  
Just sittin here by myself  
And I think you found someone else  
Now I'm gonna have to find  
A way to put the bottle down  
And why can't you see  
That I'm drowning in a pool of misery  
I'm always afraid  
That you're gone  
Away from me  
I'm always afraid  
That you're lost in somebody  
I'm always afraid  
That you're gone  
Away from me  
I'm always afraid  
That you're lost  
So here I am  
I don't wanna be by myself  
And I think you're fucking someone else  
now I'm gonna have to find a way  
To take the knife out of my back  
And how could you leave me  
Stranded in a closet full of bones  
I'm always afraid  
That you're gone  
Away from me  
I'm always afraid  
That you're lost in somebody  
I'm always afraid  
That you're gone  
Away from me  
I'm always afraid  
That you're lost  
Maybe you could let me stay  
Maybe just for one more day  
You could help me stay the same  
Maybe things won't ever change  
Maybe we could taste the rain  
You could push me out the way  
Now I sit here by myself  
Think about somebody else  
How could you let them take you away from me?  
There's somebody else  
there's somebody else!  
I'm always afraid  
That you're gone  
Away from me  
I'm always afraid  
That you're lost in somebody  
I'm always afraid  
That you're gone  
Away from me  
I'm always afraid  
That you're...  
I'm always afraid  
Away From Me"_

_Away From me: Puddle of Mudd_

**Chapter One: In front of the Green Screen**

It was rough, hard, and fast. The room was empty, the lights were down, and everything was right... Well… maybe not. Sirius had Lily pushed up against the wall, panting and moaning, trying desperately to catch her breath. Their tongues were rolling around upon each others and they were on an expedition to find the treasure... whatever that may be. Then it happened at last. Sirius burst inside of Lily, and she came, screaming his name into the abyss. He pulled out and fixated himself, zipping up his pants, and helping her replace her top. Still slightly out of breath, (as if they were making out at the bottom of a swimming pool) they began to slowly kiss the after-glow away.

Remus cleared his throat as the light came on." Um... I do hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

Lily quickly finished pulling her shirt down. "Oh… um… Remus… of course your not… Interrupting." she replied, He voice filled with shock.

"My, what did I miss? What's gotten into you two?" Remus asked, looking at the pair that was uncouth beyond belief, Sirius's usually perfect hair was mess, and the gel undone, Lily's clothes were wrinkled and they both looked positively out of breath. He froze...

"Lily... You didn't! You did! Oh my gods, look at you!" Remus said faking excitement. (Very well I might add)

Lily smiled slightly and accidentally chuckled. . "Well." Lily continued to brush herself off. "I must be going." she smiled and looked at Sirius. She leaned towards him and gave him along passionate kiss. "I must get to my potions homework. Can't fall behind now can I?" she asked. Really this was just a way too escape humility and the boys new it. She walked towards Remus and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe it... You… the innocent virgin?.. Well, not anymore!"

'Lily Chuckled. "Well things change. And sometimes for the best. "

" bye, Lily."

"bye you guys." she smiled and left

"Sirius." Remus began his "oh-you-so-happy-for-you" facade melting away. "you... FUCKED her?"

Sirius looked down… "What it was just for fun... its not like it meant anything.." he tried to redeem himself but it obviously wasn't working.

Remus slapped him.

"YOU FUCKED HER!"

"What in bloody hell was that for?" he asked

"Sirius! YOU FUCKING FUCKED HER! I can't believe it! And here I thought you loved me… here I thought "well here's a man I can see myself spending the rest of my life with" but No! You make me so...! Goddmanit Sirius… Why?"

"I do love you. It was…" he paused trying to search for the best word here. "It was just for reputation. You understand. I'm not like you. People can't know I'm gay and if I didn't do it then people would suspect… well…"

"Oh yes, you have to have sex to uphold your reputation." he said standing rigid, and pouting

"Remus. Now don't go there." he continued now sounding a little stern. "I will not fall for the pouting. NO I won't... I CAN'T DO IT..." he turned his face so he wouldn't be able to see Remus. "I CAN'T SEE YOU. I DO NOT SEE THE POUTING THEREFORE IT WONT WORK." he said Trying mostly to convince himself.

"But Sirius..." Remus pouted and whined... Making the puppy dog eyes.

"NO I WILL NOT LOOK. I CAN NOT LOOK, I WILL NOT FALL FOR IT AGAIN…" Sirius turned to look at Remus and his heart melted. "NO... NO... "He stopped." Goddamit why do I always have to fall for the puppy dog eyes!"

"..."

"I'm sorry Remus." Sirius finally replied after a minute of awkward silence

"…" Remus said defiantly

"Remus…" Sirius started getting closer. "I promise… never again."

"Promise..." he wrapped his arms around Remus

"Get you hands off me… I don't know where they've been. Oh wait, yes I do... EWWWWW GET THEM OFF!"

"I said I promised didn't I?' he asked. "What you don't believe me?" he suddenly took his hand off him. "Oh yes Remus I definitely see how this is."

"Humph. Fine. I forgive you! But on one condition..."

do do do do do

"She's so... beautiful." said a young dark haired boy, as he spied Lillian Evens from across the library Watching her every move. It was like heroin, he couldn't get enough. He had it all memorized. The way she leaned in when she was listening. The way she nervously twirled her hair, the way she chewed on the eraser to her pencil while she was thinking, it was all magical.  
He heard a noise, and was frightened from his hiding spot. _I'd better leave…I don't want you to see me… Not yet. But, my sweet, it won't be long… you'll see…_

do do do do do

"Sirius! Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." he replied ever so suspiciously.

"Fine..." but can I open my eyes yet? This blindfold is itchy!"

He dragged Remus to a spot near the lake. " OF COURSE YOU CANT OPEN YOUR EYES. "He said sounding quite aggravated but was only joking. "You don't want to ruin the surprise now do you? That would defeat the whole purpose."

"Fine, fine… Are we almost there?"

"Yes... "Sirius stopped him once they reached a certain spot. "Okay now you can open your eyes." He said his voice resonating excitement, he was anxious to see how Remus would react

Remus removed the blindfold and wiped his eyes." Oh my.G--- Sirius. You shouldn't have!" he said awestruck.

"That bad huh?" Sirius asked sarcastically

"Fuck Off!" Remus retaliated

Sirius laughed. "Well I'm glad you like it. It took me forever to do this. Especially since I kept running into Lily." he walked over to a blanket and sat down. "Well are you going to eat? What you think I made all this stuff for myself?"

"..." Remus meekly picked up something to eat and began to pick at it

"I said sit your sorry ass down and enjoy yourself." he said pulling Remus closer to him, and giving him a huge hug.

Remus turned his head so that he was looking into Sirius's eyes, and slowly began to kiss him.

The sparks were flying; the dramatic Music was playing…

"That's more like It." he replied "now that is what I'm talking about"

The fluorescent lights instantly came on to find the two boys in a crowded little shack, in front of a green screen.

"GODDAMNIT SIRIUS! YOU RUINED THE AUTHORESS' ROMANTIC SCENE!" Remus bellowed. "I paid good money for that too…" He added as an afterthought.

Sirius then leaned towards Remus and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "Is that better?"

"No not quite hold on…"

"Man Remus what in bloody hell is it this time." Replied a frustrated but happy Sirius

The fluorescent lights turned back off, the lake re-appeared and romantic music began to play, and they locked lips again... this time sinking down into ecstasy.

do do do do do


	2. Something In The way

_"Everything about you is how I wanna be_

_Your Freedom comes naturally_

_Everything about you resonates happiness_

_Now I won't settle for less_

_Give me all the peace and Joy in your mind_

_Everything about you pains my envying_

_Your soul can't hate anything_

_Everything about you is so easy to love_

_They're watching you from above_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind_

_I want the peace and joy in your mind_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind_

_Everything about you resonates happiness_

_Now I won't settle for less_

_Give me all the peace and Joy in your mind_

_I want the peace and joy in your mind_

_Give me the peace and joy in your mind"_

.$Bliss: MUSE

**Chapter Two: Something in The Way**

"So... Lily. How was he?"

Lily looked up at a familiar voice. "What in bloody hell are you talking about?"

"How was he?"

"How was who?" Lily looked so confused. "Cissa what are you talking about?"

"Oh Merlin! Or should I say Sirius! I know you were off doin' a little somethin' somethin' so...how was he?"

Lily's face went bright red, Redder then Molly and Arthur's hair. "how did you... how could…" Lily was speechless a look of shock was the only communication she gave

"soooooo..."

"..." Lily couldn't think of what to say. She was still shocked that Cissa could possibly know

"that bad? I heard from... Well; let's just say a reliable source... that he was the best shag of their young life."

"How did you find out?" Lily replied a little stunned. "What you have cameras all around the school or something?" she asked a more relaxed and jokingly this time

Cissa looked around, and replied… "What's it to ya?" Raising her eyebrows.

Lily looked dumbstruck.

"Oh, I'm just kidding! Of course not! Now just tell me how the fuck he was!" She said teasing

"well since you already know…" she looked down and the back up. A smile grew on her face. "It was amazing…"

"Ooh, elaborate"

"Everything… Him me... it was just... UNDESCRIBABLE." she said almost falling off her bed. "It was amazing…" she finished off.

Cissa smiled, she was satisfied. "I wish my man would fuck me like that."

Lily looked at her. "What?" she asked. She knew something was up.

"Instead of always cumming screaming… LILLIAN EVENS!"

"WHAT!"

'"oops... nevermind. I didn't say that."

Lily was a little confused. " Cissa you never did tell me who you were dating…" she replied this time more questioning "so who is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh c'mon you know I won't tell." Lily begged

"uh-uh"

"please ..." she continued now on her knees

"uh-uh"

"please... Please please please"

" no"

"oh Cissa you bitch tell me!" Lily almost cried out thorugh all her laughter

"please..." she begged again

"please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please"

Lily stoped there trying to catch her breath

"oooh hello James hunny" Narcissa said giving him a kiss as he walked by.

Lily tunred her head to see James walk in.. "ITS HIM!' her eyes widened

"um... no" Cissa lied

"Cissa you could do so much better then taht." replyed Lily btu apologized amediatly once she relzed what she said.

" whatever...Cissa replied... at leaft my boyfriend's not a f--" she stopped short. "nevermind."

"what?" Lily aked more itensly. "what were you about to call him?" her eyes fixed on Cissa

"oh nothing... almost left something slip. Gotta Go.. Bye Hun." and with that she walked away

.$do do do do do$.

"Okay… the coast's clear" Sirius whispered breathily  
"alright let's go in…"

The two boys tip-toed into the building... trying their very hardest to not get caught. They reach the portrait, and then... they hear something.

"Down on the ground!" Sirius ordered.

It was Lily talking to Molly. The two fell flat on the floor.

Lily it sounded as though she was about to enter the common room.

"Holy Fuck… It's Lily!" Hide!" Sirius stage whispered to Remus. The boys found a closet and snuck inside

"Well Molly… Arthur may just be shy. I mean it looks as though he likes you. Why don't you ask him out…?"

Lily paused to hearing something crash on the floor. "Hey Molly did you hear that?'  
peeking ever so slightly out the door

"No… I didn't hear anything."

"Are you sure I mean…" she looked carefully out in the hall way…"humph. I guess your right." she continued on her normal conversation. "But as I said you should…" her voice drifted away  
as the two girls entered the common room

Sirius and Remus were smooshed together in the closet. Sirius's arms were around Remus as if he was holding on for his life...

"Um... Sirius..."

"Yes…"

"Why are we still in here?"

"Um... um… I don't know."

"Whatever… we need to get out…"

The boys began to get out of the closet. They reached the portrait and entered the deserted looking common room. The room was pitch, black and the two boys began to tip toe ever so slowly. About half way across the common room, Remus fell over.

"Remus… Get up…" Sirius said taking a step forward

"OW! GODDAMNIT! That was my ear!"

"Sorry" Sirius said extending a hand, and helping the lad up.

They walked the other half and began up the stairs, while Remus then began humming the Mission Impossible theme song.

"Remus will you shut up?"

"Sorry, your highness."

With that they boys began laughing, and accidentally fell to the bottom of the stairs, on top of each other.

Lily entered the common room to see the two boys on the ground.

"Ow… ow… Pain" Remus said quietly.

Lily laughed "what are you guys doing? She asked offering a hand to help them up

"Um... HI Lily! We were playing around, and we fell over."

"It hurt." Sirius moaned.

"Boy will be boys." she said helping Sirius up now. "Well it's nice to see you two enjoying yourselves. I just figured something out though. Did you know Cissa and James were going out? I had no clue." she said still looking a little shocked

"Really? I didn't know that." Sirius and Remus chorused

"yes its true." she replied happy that she knew something they didn't. "Well I'm off to get something to eat. I got so into my studies I forgot about dinner." she paused. "Anyone want to join me?"

"Well, you know, what Lily... I'm Hella tired. I'm gonna go to bed now." Sirius said

"me too" Remus replied

"oh alright." she replied… she gave Remus a hug and turned to Sirius  
she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

She didn't see the burst of fiery rage building up in Remus' eyes at that motion

"goodnight you guys… I'll see you in the morning." she then left the common room and entered the hall way.

"That was close." Sirius breathed.

Sirius looked at Remus.

"Too close."

.$do do do do do$.

Lily was walking down the hall. She seemed to be lost. She never traveled the school by night  
and everything seemed to look the same. She heard someone breathing behind her  
low wispy, heavy breaths, ones that seemed desire-ridden and full of longing.

Lily quickly turned her head to see who it was but saw nothing… She slowly turned back… trying to avoid what just happened. The breaths suddenly stopped.  
She continued on her way… seeming to get more and more lost…

"Crap wear am I." she said to herself

"you do know that kitchen is that way." replied a voice from the darkness directing her in the way she had just come from

Lily turned around. "Who's there ... show yourself." her voice was shaking and she sounded frightened.

"I mean it." she replied. "I'm not afraid of you…" but her voice was betraying her... she certainly sounded scared

"Lily don't get so touchy…" the voice purred hidden in the shadows

"who are you... "she replied once more coming closer to the figure in the shadow" I'm you greatest dream... but your worst nightmare." he said walking from out of the shadows, but she still couldn't see him  
he touched her face seductively, and then he was gone

Lily stomach was turning upside down... She looked all around but sure enough the figure disappeared.

.$do do do do do$.

**Author's note**: I'm sorry this took so long to get out.. We didn't get any reviews.. (tear) oh well. If you got this far , do us both a favor, and tell us what you liked ( or didn't like) so we can help.. But really we have the whole story written, so it probably won't cange.. Just I warn you.. It get's better from here…


	3. Hogsmede

**Chapter Three: Hogsmede**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzz"

"Zzz"

"Zzz"

"Zzz"

"Zzzz"

"Zzzzz"

"Zzzzzzz"

"Zzzzzzz"

"Wake up," cried Lily. There was obviously something she needed to say.

"Zzzzzzzz"

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She screamed. She took the pillow off Sirius's bed and began hitting him with it.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Ow… oh… um… I'm up... Mommy?"

"I'm not your mother…" She replied a bit annoyed. She reached closer to him… "If I was your mother, would I do this?" She asked as she reached for him and began kissing him passionately. Finally after about 5 minutes she broke off.

"Hell yeah. Oh wait...um...Nevermind."

"You really need to wake up. It's already 11 AM." she replied, laughing at his stupid remark.

"11? But it's Saturday! I'm not supposed be up for another 4 hours."

"Do you really plan on sleeping the day away?" She asked. "And plus, today's the trip to Hogsmede and if you don't wake up this instant we're going to miss it."

"Hogsmede! Yippee! Hogsmede! YAY! Hogsm..." He broke off as he saw her eyeing him sternly.

Lily couldn't help but laugh, questioning his sanity.

Sirius got out of bed... and pulled some clothes on.

"Come on, we… as in you... need to hurry." She smiled now seeing him rush slightly.

He looked into the mirror and grabbed the bottle of gel and began to fix his hair,

And she waited...

And she waited,

And waited,

And waited…

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach, her head laid against his arm and she waited…

And waited.

"Your hair looks fine…"

"No it doesn't, it looks terrible!"

"It doesn't look terrible... Can we please goo?" She asked now very impatient.

"Goo? GOO! Where's my Goo?"

"It looks great Hun… now please…"

" GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He said frantically looking for it.

"Right where you left it last time, Dear." She reached for the shelf and handed it to him.

He finally found it, (in his hand) and squirted the tiniest bit into his palm and put in his hair, making it sparkle slightly.

"Now, please hurry." She gave him puppy dog eyes now…

"Coming" He said, checking it one last time.

"It's fine, now let's leave." Lily yelled now terribly annoyed.

"I'M COMING!" He bellowed… giving it one more once over and racing out the door.

"Thank you." She replied now relaxing just a bit…

The two finally reached Hogsmede

"See… We're not late!"

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled. "I'm just glad were here."

.$do do do do do$.

Remus was sulking alone in Hogsmede village.

Sirius, just getting enough time to sneak away from Lily, walked towards Remus and pulled him into a deserted alley and began to fervently kiss him.

"I'm sorry it took so long." He managed to say after finally breaking apart.

"It's alright."

Sirius urged back in and began kissing him more. He stopped again. "It was

A pain trying to get away from her but finally I did." Remus smiled skeptically.

"I thought you were on a "date"

"Yeah well Lily won't miss me that much." He replied a smile on his

Face. "I told her I had to get something important, which was true."

He smiled... "I did have to get something ... you."

Remus laughed.

"So I see you were having a good time." He replied sarcastically.

"What?"

"You know what I mean." Remus said, prodding.

"I couldn't just leave you alone. What type of a boyfriend would that be?"

"I don't know...you?" He said his voice almost slipping into jealously.

Sirius stopped to let the words process in his brain. Once he realized what Remus said he snapped back. "Hey that wasn't very nice." Now quickly getting off of Remus. "I guess if that's how you're going to play, I could just get back to Lily and…" He was stopped instantly by Remus.

"Hey, don't lie. You know you've done it before."

Sirius looked down. "I know I know. But never to you, so you should be

grateful." He smiled then returned to his old position.

Remus kissed him again… "Shouldn't you be getting back? Lily is

probably getting suspicious."

"Yes, I guess." He replied somewhat disappointed. "Well, we'll resume this later." He kissed Remus on the lips one last time and walked out of the alley way and back to where he had left Lily.

.$do do do do do$.

**Author's note:** Okay… This is really boring and not very interesting…(repitive much?) But it needed to be done. I tried to make the transition as intriguing as possible… But I doubt that it worked. Oh well… Personally I really like the next chapter. It's all about my favorite character…REMUS!


	4. The Flashback

"_Break me in, teach us to cheat_

_And to lie, cover up_

_What shouldn't be shared_

_All the truth's unwinding_

_Scraping away at my mind_

_Please stop asking me to describe_

_For one moment_

_I wish you'd hold your stage_

_with no feelings at all_

_Open minded_

_I'm sure I used to be so free_

_Self-expressed, exhausting for all_

_To see and to be_

_What you want and what you need_

_The truth's unwinding_

_Scraping away at my mind_

_Please stop asking me to describe_

_For one moment _

_I wish you'd hold your stage_

_With no feelings at all_

_Open minded _

_I'm sure I used to be so free_

_For one moment _

_I wish you'd hold your stage_

_With no feelings at all_

_Open minded _

_I'm sure I used to be so free_

_Wash me away_

_Clean your body of me_

_Erase all the memories_

_They will only bring us pain_

_And I've seen, all I'll even need."_

Citizen Erased: MUSE

**Chapter Four: The Flashback**

Remus was left all alone. He sighed and began to walk down the street.  
He found a tree, one that looked beautiful, like you would play guitar under, pulled a book from his bag and began to read. This tree brought back memories. This is where he first realized that he was gay, this was where he first kissed another man, and it was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. _If only that man was Sirius…. _

But it wasn't.. it was _Him_. Severus Snape. He could barely believe it.

Remus, used to sit by the tree everyday, and just dream until that one day. He was in the fourth year. He came out to the tree to work on his potions homework, and to just vent in his journal, about the day.

Cissa was really getting on his nerves. Why did James even try to set him up on a date with her?  
They had been going out for a few weeks now, and Remus was the most unhappy he's ever felt… Even hanging out with Peter was less tedious.  
Well, today Remus found her snogging in a broom closet with Lucius Malfoy... and even though he didn't _really _like her… she was HIS.  
Remus walked in on them, turned around, and ran away in tears, and he found himself where he was right now.

He was sitting under the tree wondering, why those tears weren't real?  
Why he felt happy as ever, yet knew he should cry.  
The tears that came were not from sorrow... they were from knowing that he should be experiencing sorrow, but not actually doing it.

He had never been so confused.

Remus turned around sharply as he heard someone stifling sobs from the other side of the tree.  
Curiosity overcame him, and his Gryffindor instincts drove him, to go around to the other side.  
There he saw him.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, putting all grudges aside

"He left me."

" Who left you?" Remus asked in a comforting way.

"Lucius... he left me... for... a girl."

"Oh Severus… I'm sorry." Remus said putting his arm around the boy.

Severus stiffened at the contact, but it passed... Remus allowed the boy to cry into his shoulder.

"It will be okay." he said, patting the boys back…and they just sat there hugging and crying almost all night.

Then Severus did something that would change Remus's life forever.

He turned his head to face the boy, and softly touched his lips to that of the other boy's.

Remus was shocked, and even more so when Severus pushed harder into the kiss.  
He melted and, against his better judgment, began to kiss back.

Severus, slowly and gently asked for entrance to the boy's mouth and was granted it.  
Neither wanting to be the dominate one, they rolled around in the soft grass by the tree… and they were happy.

But with all good things... It came with a price.

You see, Lucius worked desperately hard to keep his and Severus' relationship a secret. There was no homosexuality at Hogwarts.. it was simply unheard of... The two boys knew that... but at that moment. They didn't care.

However, at the peak , Gregory Goyle (sr.) was walking down by the river.  
He was Lucius's best friend and confidant, and he knew... he knew how to make their lives hell.

"FAGGOTS!" he yelled.. " LOOK! EVERYONE! THEY'RE KISSING!"

A crowd began to gather. Their hatred strong.

The two boys broke apart and shuddered, as the wrath became too strong to remember.

They woke up in the Hospital Wing two days later.

They knew the shared something special... and they'd be damned if they were going to let a few homophobic Slytherins, stop that.

The headmaster, made a new rule, against gay-bashers, that separated it from a regular fight. The penalty was stronger, which stopped the majority of physical attacks, but that didn't stop the taunting. Anytime someone would pass them in the hallways they could hear a snicker, a name, something. Eventually, the relationship dissolved, and they didn't even have each other to help them cope. Their life was on the fast track downhill. That was, until a certain person came along.

She was like their guardian angel; she took the boys under her wing.

That person was Lily Evens.

Lily hadn't been very well-liked until that time.

She was usually ignored, because she would never say anything, but when she saw the way these boys were being treated... she wouldn't stand for it.

She talked to everyone, and brought the boys life from off of the ground.

Those were the days...

Lily quickly became Remus' most reliable and best friend. He could trust her with anything… and vice versa. Well, until now.

Lies.

Deceit.

Remus didn't like it one bit.

_What has my life become? He asked himself._

He sighed and closed the book. He wasn't reading it anyway, head in his hands, he tried to think of the happier things.

"Now the tables are turned." Drawled a voice from the other side of the tree.

Remus smiled to himself. Severus… the man of the hour.

"Hullo Severus."

"What's the matter?"

"Well... I'm dating someone, and he's also dating my best friend."

"DUMP HIM YOU DOLT! HE'S CHEATING ON YOU!"

"I know that. He's not... he's not out of the closet yet."

"Ooh… been there… done that…and let me guess… You feel like your betraying your friend."

"Yeah."

"That's to be expected, because you are."

"That's not helping."  
Severus sighed. "Do you love him?"

"I love him more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. When I'm with him, I feel as if I am complete. Like nothing could happen to make my eternal sun set."

"Are you willing to give up your best friend for him?"

"Severus… I'd give my life for his."

Severus looked down, A twinge of jealousy in his heart... (But just a twinge)

"Then, you should keep him. But I think that you should try to direct him out of the closet... by the sounds of this and the tears staining your face. He's going further in."

"Thanks Severus." Remus said, cracking a slight smile.

"Anytime." Severus replied. He gave Remus a friendly kiss on the lips. and with that... he was gone.

.$do do do do do$.


	5. The Unmentionables

**Chapter Five: The Unmentionables**

As for Sirius and Lily?

"Don't dis the hair."

"Why not? Hun, its just hair. Get over it." She looked quickly at him.. boy this kid must be losing his sanity.

"Apologize to it."

"What! Apologize?" She looked strangely at him. "It's just

hair.."

"APOLOGIZE TO MY FUCKING HAIR!"

Lily jumped back a bit. "Fine, fine.. I'm sorry. " She couldn't believe she just apologized to hair.

"Kiss it."

Lily now looked frightened.. "WHAT? KISS IT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" She looked taken aback. "ITS JUST FUCKING HAIR!

"KISS IT!"

Lily refused again. " I will not kiss hair." She retorted

"**KISS IT!**"

"Fine.. fine." Lily replied. She leaned towards her boyfriend and

kissed his head. She immediately started spitting out on the ground. "Remind

me never to do that again." She replied trying to get the hair out of her mouth and the awful taste

of his hair goo.

"Like I said.. Don't dis the hair."

"Now where are we going?"

"I need to get something."

"What? More hair goo?" She asked, now terribly annoyed at his childishness.

"No... better."

"What could possibly be better then hair goo?" She replied sarcastically.

"Look." he said pulling her into a jewelry shop. "I need to get something."

"Alright" her eyes widened as she realized exactly where she was at.

Sirius began to scan the rack, and finding the area he was looking for.. He began his search.

He found a large gold ring that read, "Η αληθινή αγάπη είναι για πάντα" ("True Love Is Forever")

" This is perfect." He said...

"What is?" Lily asked as she turned to face Sirius.

"It's a ring." He said, seeing Lily eye him.

"Of course I know that silly." She smiled.. "I'll wait for you

outside... I think I'll go talk to Molly." She turned and glanced at Arthur

who was in there looking at rings and then to Sirius. And with that she

walked away.

"...O...k...a...y..."

He looked sideways, and when he was satisfied that no one was watching, he went to pay for it...

:$:do do do do do:$:

"So, Whatcha buy?" she asked a smile arising on her face.

"Nothing." He said, instinctively touching his pocket, where the ring was held.

"Really, you just went into a jewelry shop to look around?" She said as

they started heading back to Hogwarts

"Yeah." He lied, gripping onto his pocket tighter.

"Oh well, your call.." She could tell he was hiding something though, and she was absolutely positive it was for her..

"Well, I had fun.. " She replied eyeing his pocket, carefully trying to get a glimpse of what might be in there. After walking awhile she instantly came up with a plan.

"Yeah me too."

Lily started to walk around Sirius as she wrapped her hands around him... She lowed her hands until they were touching his pockets and she inserted her left hand to try and grab what must be a ring.

He began to pull her off, making sure the ring was still safely in his pocket.

"...Well, I've got something to do... Bye Lily."

He said giving her a "i-love-you-but-not-really-and-you-can-tell-cause-see-this-is-more-of-the-friendship-type" kiss on the cheek.

Lily looked down, and leaned to kiss him back, but was refused.

"Bye.." She said weakly as she watched her boyfriend slowly drift away

from her.

She walked into the castle cold and alone...

:$:do do do do do:$:

"Hey Remus!" Sirius said in an excited tone as he reached for his boyfriend.

"Hi Sirius." Remus said almost detached.

"What's.. the matter?" he asked sensing something wrong with his unusually dreary friend.

"Nothing's wrong." Remus assured him, smiling brightly. Damn, he was a good actor.

In reality he had been thinking about what Severus had said… and it scared that shit out of him.

"Alright. I'd hate to see you upset after all the trouble I've spent conjuring this up." He replied as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"What is it?" Remus asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Its a ring, dipshit!" replied Sirius laughing at his own joke.

"Oh... WOW." He said, taking the ring.. and examining it carefully.

"It's a love ring. See these carvings, it's Greek. It says 'True Love is Forever', he smiled at Remus and leaned in for a concupiscent kiss.

Remus Grabbed Sirius, and pulled him closer, and kissed him harder than

Sirius was expecting.

" I absolutely love it."

Sirius was gladly excepting of this though and continued on….

"I thought you might." He replied after finally get free of Remus' grasp.

Remus was genuinely happy.

Don't confuse this with being materialistic.. Remus wasn't happy about exactly _What_ it was. It was the mere fact that he thought of him enough to give him anything at all.. It rooted this fact in his mind. Sirius really did love him. There was no reason to worry.

Thank you." Remus said, his face flushed with a gigantic grin, tears creeping at the edge of his eyes…

:$:do do do do do:$:

**Author's note:** PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! We really don't want to beg.. But PLEEEEEEEEESE Review! The first person that reviews (that I didn't tell to review.. Note the ones I have) I will give them a surprise… a special thank you… or something.. Please please review... I know that the story hasn't gotten very good yet.. But it does get better in a few chapters.. And yes there is a reason for the "M" rating. It just hasn't come up yet.. More Sad!Remus next chapter, and a sex scene coming up soon. Just do both of us a favor.. And REVIEW… please. Even if it's just. "good" or "fine job" maybe even a "damn your fic sucks so much ass.. You crazy mothrefucking physcos" we really don't care.. We just want feed back if you hate it.. Tell us.. We don't know until you do….That being said: see ya next chapter


End file.
